


No Matter What I Pretend

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Videl lounges on Roshi's island while the Z Fighters train, and she knows the old perv is watching her on the beach, she just don't know what moves he's about to make, or how what he's packing. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Master Roshi/Videl Satan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

The beach on Roshi's island was the most prime relaxation real estate that Videl could have ever imagined. It was a gorgeously isolated little stretch of oceanfront property where nobody could bother her. Public beaches always had so many people around and got so loud, and rarely did he ever find herself able to relax on one with her boyfriend without something going absolutely crazy and demanding a whole lot of commotion. Here, away from the world, she was able to relax. Maybe not at the moment with Gohan, who was off with the other Z Fighters training for a tournament, but he'd come back and she'd make him lie on the beach with her okay. It was fine.

There was only one person on the island right now: Master Roshi. Gohan had warned her about him; the old pervert liked to peek in on beautiful young women like her. She brushed it off though; he was an eccentric weird old man, sure, but Videl had a gorgeous new bikini and she wanted to flaunt it under the sun, and one old man was still better than the dozens who would have been ogling her if she were at a public beach. She had to take it in stride, and decided the best thing to do was roll with whatever happened, accepting the problems as an acceptable solution and focusing on the other important things, like how fucking great her tits looked.

Lying spread out on a beach chair with her eyes closed and just soaking in the rays after a dip in the water, Videl didn't let anything bother her. She put Master Roshi and any worries about him out of mind as she focused on only the very unimportant things. Having the right angle, shifting about to get a ton, letting the relaxation ease her away. She liked to be on top of things and train, sure, but this was a moment where she was content to simply ease back and ignore any semblance of concern or care, just letting the creeping warmth reach across her body, embracing something slow, confident, careful. No time to need to be bogged down by things that weren't pure, luxurious calm and the lapping of ocean waves against the beach sweetly ringing out against her ears. This was joy for Videl. Nothing less.

But it was joy for Master Roshi, too. Everything about the gorgeous young woman lying out on what was essentially his yard in her skimpy bikini drove him mad. It was barely more than string in most places, her top basically two triangles that covered up her nipples and some of the surrounding space on her round, perky breasts while utterly failing to contain them properly in any way, while the lower piece hugged her slim waist and lovely thighs, a scandalous side tie and the barest piece of fabric to cover her pert, defined ass, while another triangle covered her pussy. Videl was gorgeous and enticing, rocking her skimpy swimsuit and flaunting her lovely body to only him as he peered in through the window with his hand on his cock.

Roshi wasn't ashamed to crank it to the sight of a woman from afar. He'd done it plenty of times before, but he rarely had the chance nowadays to really enjoy the view like he wanted to. Women didn't quite hang out around Kame House the way they used to, but Videl was here, and the boys were all away. Nobody would get in his way or stop him from doing whatever he damn well pleased, and his pervy gaze was set firm and hungry on Videl now.

Of course, Videl knew she was being watched. She could feel his gaze on her, and every time he peeked over to the house, she could see him, even when he tried to duck away and hide things. It was becoming a weird, fun game to her, as strange as it was. Being watched by someone who definitely wasn't her boyfriend, but who seemed harmless enough. A horny old man not laying a hand on her or doing anything to bother her. All the time she'd be swimming, he was off in the distance waiting, and Videl felt like there was all the more reason given that situation to write him off as a kooky eccentric stuck on an island alone and needing female companionship, but he wasn't making any indecent moves on her in the process.

As Videl let the concerns slip from her mind and just let deeper relaxation take her away, she stopped thinking about even him. Everything felt so warm, and warmth swiftly became all she thought about, as the sweet summer heat began to beat out the cooling effect taking a dip in the water had brought her, now relaxed back and accepting the warmth and the delight of knowing she was happily in place, right where she belonged, right where she needed and deserved to be. The boys could train all they wanted, Videl was happily catching some relaxing time to herself and savouring that she could have some fucking peace and quiet.

How long she had her eyes closed for stopped mattering or registering to Videl. She didn't fall asleep, but she did let her senses succumb to the steady ambient hum of the world around her and accepted that nothing in her surroundings could possibly matter as much as just melting under her desires and abandoning all stresses did. Drifting into a state of low awareness and sense, she just let herself completely unravel under the tempting relaxation and relief she craved so sorely, letting the pleasure wash over her like the water waved over the beach.

When she did finally open her eyes, Videl was only thinking she'd go into the house and get something cold to drink. Something with ice cubes and constant frost over the glass; that felt like the perfect addition to make this all just that little bit more delightful. But the first thing she saw was not open sky or lovely beach: it was a massive cock getting stroked right over her face and a bead of pre-cum dripping from its engorged tip to land down onto one of her breasts. She knew what was going on before her eyes soaked it all in; Roshi was standing over her chair with his shorts around one ankle, jerking off to the sight of the unaware girl.

"You can close your eyes again if you want, I can just finish up," Roshi said. "Unless you want a taste, of course." He shook his cock around briefly. It was big enough for his hand to barely fit around the meaty shaft, which was in absolutely no way something that Videl could have expected or been ready to learn. But as she sat there, she found herself enthralled by his cock, by the way it beckoned her toward him. her mouth watered, guilty emotions surging through her with little focus or sense. Videl did not need to be told this was wrong. She could feel it inside her, strong and bright and hot as she leaned forward. But her lips parted, body shivered, a sense of total desire washing over her.

"Do you really think I could fit my mouth around that huge cock?" she asked. It came out flirty. Inquisitive. She felt ready to offer herself up even fi she didn’t entirely know why, burning with so many emotions and desires, so much lust. "It seems too big for me to get all of, I don't know about that."

"I think you can fit it all the way around, probably even deathtrap it if you really wanted to. All the ladies say they can't handle it but then they take it all down. They can't help themselves. "As he spoke, he stroked. he made unflinching, uncompromising eye contact with Videl and jerked off over her body. It was a bold and ballsy move, one Videl was astounded by as he continued to beat himself off and stand firm over her. He could see the look in her eye. The doubt. The craving. It was a hard sell, but Roshi was certain he had Videl enthralled and had her ready to give up everything to him. He just had to keep this going.

"Do most women you stand in front of and jerk off on have sex with you afterward?" Videl asked. She wanted to sound doubtful, but with a cock like this she could easily believe he was able to get away with doing whatever he damn well pleased. He was making it work with her, after all.

"Every last one of them." His twitching, throbbing cock was getting closer to the edge. He'd spent so long without the right conditions to do something like this, and he happily threw himself into this crude overture as much about perversion as it was about seduction. There was no good argument to be made here for what he was up to and how vulgar it was, but he didn't care. Roshi gloated and smirked and shoved his fat cock into Videl's face, not closing the gap and actually taking her mouth, but the prod of his heavy shaft and the drool of pre across her cheek was something she couldn't ignore. "When the ladies find out what I'm packing they all seem to stop minding me being such a pervert anymore. Wondering if you're any different."

"Telling a girl, she's just like all the others is a bad way to their heart," she shot back. But her thighs were rubbing together, body weak, pussy growing damp as she sucked down tight breaths and found that the more she tried to make sense of all this, the less she really could. Too much was happening for her to focus or to understand. She couldn't deny how hot this got her, how much she needed what Roshi was offering her whether she liked it or not. Enthralled, engaged, ready to burn, everything just focused itself very intensely on the most wild and delightful of pleasures.

"Well if you don't want my cock, you can just tell me. You'd be the first." Stroking faster, greedier, pushing along without a care, Roshi didn't slow down just because of the confused and scandalized looks he got. To the contrary, it turned him on to watch Videl burn and squirm and wonder what to say. He felt powerful as eh stood here and worked his advantage and his depravity over Videl. He knew how to push his advantage and push his luck, cackling as he stroked faster, needier, pushing firmer along and letting the wicked joy of the moment carry him. He was in control here, ready to do whatever he could to keep the pressure on, and it was proving to be a lot more than Videl could have braced herself for.

Videl tried to think of a coy response, but before she could spit one out, a surprise hit her: Roshi's cum. His cock pulsed and twitched, and before Videl knew what was happening or how to stop it, the flood of thick, hot jizz hosed down her face. A pent up load of hot cum that splattered across her features with heavy ropes and mess, trailing down into her cleavage, splattering about no the chair and into her hair... There was nowhere spared from the mess of Roshi's huge ejaculation, and Videl found herself completely drenched, gasping for needy breaths as she waited for the load to finish before her eyes finally opened again. She hadn't been the one to cum but she felt shorter of breath than he did, staring now at his cock. It was still hard. Still completely rigid. Videl could not fathom how for even a moment, but she had greater things to worry about as her lips slowly parted, and rather than worry about her troubles, she just acted on instinct.

That instinct being to take several inches of fat cock into her mouth and let herself go.

The surrender to her base desires was strong and it was senseless. She knew she couldn't help herself now, unable to resist these pleasures and the throbbing rush of wild need that hit her. She was helpless, frustrated, craving something strong and frantic as she worked her head back and forth, reckless and impatient motions expressing al that she felt tearing he asunder. She wanted so badly to let herself give up. And so, she abandoned all sense and focus for the sake of throwing herself into the deep end, senseless pleasures that came on hard and frantic and with sense of focus or restraint. Just pleasure, mad and strong as could be, in a wild plunge down as fast and as hard as could be mustered.

Pushing off of her back, Videl began to suck deeper, lips open wide to suck the hefty cock deep into her mouth and keep up with the pleasure and the heat this al demanded of her. She felt careless to a degree so sloppy and so strange that she wasn't sure how to deal with all of it, moving back and forth with little sense of what she was doing or how to handle its demands. She simply pushed on for more without any real composure, just a wild drive toward ecstasy and the demanding swell of heat hat came with it. Nothing had to be sane or decent about this situation to be everything she craved, hand bracing the base of the hefty cock she took to sucking down deeper, greed getting the better of her and all sense utterly melting away for the sake of giving in more.

Needy motions pushing her hungrier and hotter down made for a sinful rush of all the right kinds of ecstasy. Videl had never before been this captivated by a cock before, never been this focused and outwardly, desperately in need of tending to it. But there she was, sloppily and shamelessly pushing what she could do, testing the depths of these mad desires and how badly she found herself now craving his cock. Her head rocked back and forth, eyes looking up at the old pervert standing over her. His cock looked ridiculous on him, a massive, girthy monster of a dick that a younger man could have worn well, but which this grinning, bald creep made feel like an indecent treat, something she was wrong for liking.

But that only made it more exciting to slobber all over some old man cock. She pushed further, moaning the cock down, forcing it into her throat and fighting against every instinct and sense in her head. Videl gave Roshi everything he expected her to, everything he said she would, and yet she didn’t feel ashamed or upset about it, she felt ready, felt determined to keep sucking and slobbering on the cock. It throbbed in her mouth, pre-cum hitting her tongue, lighting it up with so much excitement.

"I haven't had a cocksucker this needy in years," Roshi said, his compliment laid on with less than favorable intentions and words, but even still the reckless thrill and uncaring heat with which Videl shoved forward and sucked his cock down continued to intensify. Gohan never could have talked to her like this. She wasn't sure he had it in him, of course, but she would have had neither patience nor time for such bullshit. Here, she was giving completely up to the raw emotion and fever of servicing the hefty cock, unable to contain the reckless glee that pulled her in deeper, throwing herself into the deep end with each motion of her head and every reckless chance to pursue pure ecstasy.

Drool ran down her chin and onto her breasts, leaking from her mouth as she got even messier. She was choking on his cock now. The old pervert Gohan warned her about was now plugging up her windpipe with his fat dick and leaving her to struggle to breathe. This was wrong in ways that kept escalating, but that pleasure only made her hungrier, made the heat rise and swell inside her as she struggled loudly around the girthy prick, learning every step of the way how fucking good it could feel to completely let fucking go.

Roshi didn't need to say much. standing there letting Videl slobber on his dick was all that needed to be said, really; she was doing all the work for him, showing him how far she'd sink and how hot she ran. No need to interfere or add to this; she was doing all the work just fine herself and proving her willing devotion to him with increasing desperation, so frantic and hungry that bothering to step in just seemed wrong. She was having a much better time just letting these sensations rip her asunder, throwing herself into the deep end to worship and revere a dick, and Roshi got to just stand there and watch her descent, noting only perhaps the obvious fact of, "We can keep this from your boyfriend."

The reminder she was cheating on Gohan made her thighs press together. Videl brought a hand between her legs and began to rub through her bikini bottoms at her needy snatch, not even realizing wo wet she was until she was already far too deep into this to be able to stop it. This was such sweet, sinful delight, a joy hitting her hard and immediately, begging for a pleasure she was happy to succumb to, throwing herself into the deep end and exploring the idea of letting go, of utter surrender and joy. Back and forth she moved, faster, needier, choking his cock down and allowing herself to slip into a state of pure, cock-addled frenzy strong enough that she just didn't care was wrong.

Consumed by increasing lust and the idea that giving in was all she wanted to do, Videl learned new levels of pleasure and arousal, never before having been so incapable of caring about decency and restraint, or even her own barest level of self-preservation. The heat and fever and utter fucking chaos of the moment made for something truly spectacular. The rising mess of utter desire came on with such ferocious swells of things she could barely deal with, the lust picking up hotter inside of her, making her rub faster, tending to her arousal, seeking more pleasure and to raise the intense heat burning in her. she wasn't going to cum from this, but only because she wanted this beast of a prick buried between her legs to be the thing to set her off.

"Hang on tight," Roshi said, seizing her short black hair and tugging at it. Videl wasn’t ready for the suddenness, for the pressure and pull and utterly frantic mess that ensued, as he pulled her down onto his thick cock and blew a massive load down her gullet, making her strain and shiver and choke as the cum splattered down her throat, a struggle she wasn’t the least bit ready to face, but she held firm, letting him unload directly int her stomach, feeding her his seed and making her take it all down. She whined, eyes watering from the pressure, but also from the joy of giving up to such a glorious shaft.

As the cock pulled back at last from her gullet, Videl was able to breathe, and she fell back, gasping for air. 'I need more," she wheezed, spreading her legs. "Take me. Fucking have me however you want. I need to be defiled by dirty old man cock!" She was committed now, far gone and not realizing she was one of many women who discovered what this nasty old pervert was capable of. Lying back, spreading her legs out, she offered herself up to him and let the wildness follow. "Please, Roshi. I'm such a ripe young woman, but I need an experienced man to ruin me. Gohan doesn't ever have to know.'

Roshi laughed and drew back, loving what he was hearing and knowing he was on the right track know, knowing he just had to keep the push firmer and wilder as he made this work out all to his benefit. He grabbed the side tie on her bikini and tugged at it, throwing her skimpy bikini bottom away but leaving the top on as he tugged at her legs, pulling her toward him and sliding her down the chair a bit, making her lower and more supine rather than seated. Another tug, and he pulled her onto his cock rather than thrusting forward, several inches of cock going into her at once. 'I've lost a lot of things, but my touch isn't one of them," he bragged.

"You haven't lost your cock either!" Videl gasped in response as she tugged down onto him. It was only a few inches, but it was enough to make her yell anyway, filled with his amazing prick and craving so much more of the wild pleasures searing through her. She had to keep going, had to throw herself deeper into this with little sense of how to stop it or what slowing down could even mean or why she'd want to do it. Instead, her legs pressed against his sides and her wild needs continued to pull her into the deep end.

Once he had her in a flat and vulnerable position, Roshi did let his hips start doing the work and thrusting into her, already inside Videl and loving the chance to heave forward, greed and hunger driving his hips and letting him get all kinds of worked up, madness and hunger pushing him into something pure and frantic. He wanted to make the most of these feelings, which was increasingly involving losing all fucking sense of focus and self for the sake of giving in and pounding this prime piece of perky, tomboyish fighter into submission. "Keep that top on, I want to see those tits bounce," he said.

Videl couldn't do much more than moan in wild agreement. She nodded, happy to let Roshi dictate whatever the situation called for in his mind, knowing that he knew best. He was the master, he was the one who could do all this, and all that Videl had to do was lean into this, getting what she deserved and throwing herself headlong into a chaos and a lust like nothing else. She was happy to let this keep going though, eager to embrace the pleasure as much as her snug pussy embraced the meaty prick inside of her, applying firm pressure down around his shaft as he spread her open wide and filled her. "Whatever you want," she finally spat out. Late and when it stopped meaning shit, but that was fine; she just had to let the words follow.

Roshi rode high on the joy of dominating Videl, keeping careful and firm control over the situation as he let himself go. Videl was a fine piece of ass and she made such adorable noises as he stuffed her full of cock, which had him eager to not let her go so quickly and certainly not let her scurry off before he had his fun. He needed to keep pushing, more reckless and wild with each shove, caring only about making this work and ensuring she fell in line, ensuring she did exactly as he needed her to.

"I've never gotten fucked this hard before," Videl confessed. "Please, keep going. Get me addicted to old man cock. I love this so much!" She couldn't resist these pleasures, legs wrapping around his waist as she tried to tug herself in deeper along his cock, carelessly outpacing his thrusts and trying to push on deeper, craving his shaft as deep inside her as she could get it. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

The out of control desperation that Videl showed as he pounded her was the sweetest sin to Roshi, and he was happy to grab her hips, doubling up on his efforts and pushing faster on, pounding away steadier, more vulgar, more senseless. Anything to make sure she was giving in and giving up, losing herself to him. the indecent expressions on her ace and the bouncing of her chest with each merciless slam all served to further entice and excite Roshi, who by now only cared about what might make him get what he craved, throwing himself faster into the deep end, reckless and confused and without sense now .He was certain of himself.

Everything bore down heavy upon Videl and pushed her into the throes of something so mad that she just had to keep going, and every second of these delirious depravities kept her giving in. Moaning louder, thrashing about, she just couldn't help it. "Cum inside. You've earned it. I need you to pump me full of cum, you're still such a stud. Oh, you'll probably knock me up, I--" The thought and realisation pushed her over the edge. She hadn't meant for it too, but the smoldering madness lying within those words proved to be to much for her to deal with. With one final throb, Videl crashed into a hollering, heaving orgasm, giving in completely to the pleasure, as Roshi in turn plunged his cock into her snug hole and filled her, made her howl ,shiver, heave in thrashing joy and something so twisted and so weird that she couldn't fathom dealing with all of this.

But then he actually came inside her, and all the pleasure he'd lit her up with suddenly felt like it wasn't as good as this, her body thrashing and twisting, heaving needier and hotter as he bucked through all of this senseless ecstasy, a madness washing strong and hot over her, giving her so much pleasure and leaving her barely able to grasp the ecstasy that took her by storm. He held his cock to the hilt inside her and pumped her full of shot after shot of hot, rich jizz. It was so thick, so potent, and as it flooded into her spasming pussy and her receptive womb, the utter joy of letting herself give in felt like such ecstasy.

"Don't think that's it," Roshi warned. He'd already cummed three times, and the dizzy, foggy frustration of Videl--only on orgasm deep herself---was measured against the throbbing delight of really losing herself. She didn't know how to deal with everything she felt, but she was happy to keep chasing these delights, gripping tight against him as he pulled out from her pussy and shoved her legs up a bit. "This ass is mine now. Only I'm allowed to fuck it." He didn’t have any way to enforce that, but he was in such tight control over the situation now that he felt certain of what he could do and how she would have to obey him.

"Yes! I'd never want any other cock than yours inside of it!" She only got the tip, but the girthy head was enough to convince her. She nodded, heaving and whining as she felt the cock pushing deeper into her ass. Videl was helpless under the pleasure, under the joy of her ass stretched out and loosened up so much more than her pussy had been .There was too much going on, the hefty cock stuffing her so full, making her struggle under so much worry and panic and desire that didn't leave her with much time at all to deal with this all. She did her best to deal with these feelings, deal with what tore her asunder from within, but she was happy now, no matter how intense this was.

Every trust forward drove another bit of dick into her, and every inch solidified her certainty that she couldn’t possibly enjoy another man's cock in her ass now that Roshi had set the bar so unattainably high. "I’m ready for it," she whined, sounding cock drunk and helpless, her eyes starting to go cross as she held firm, doing her best not to falter even as she fell ever deeper into the confusion and the ecstasy searing through her. She wished she knew how to control herself, but her mad descent was a plunge into feelings too wild to handle, and rather than for a moment pretend she was strong enough to resist, Videl just kept falling.

Roshi was mostly down to grunts now, holding onto her legs and ramming into her ass, forcing his way deeper into her. "I'm going to pound your guts and mark you deep inside me. You're such a pretty young thing, and now you'll be my whore." The force it took to keep pushing into her stubborn ass picked up, but there was little reason to hold back as he kept up the mad pace, as he threw himself into this with no sense of focus or control, just the frantic sweetness of dominating and claiming her, laying utter waste to Videl and relishing in the way she gave in to him and all he was capable of. She was a helpless and hopeless wreck now, which proved the most delightful view for the old perv.

"You own my ass," she whined. "Fuck, I'm so happy to let you have me. You’re a stud. Bigger than Gohan and so much more energetic. Ruin me!" She hadn't exactly been fighting the pleasure in the first place, but she took yet another step into something bizarre and weird and utterly ecstatic, giving up everything, losing control and allowing herself to burn. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and a new sound rang out across the beach: the sound of Videl cummings her brains out from having her ass ruined, and Roshi was only just getting started.  
******************************  
Videl still relaxed by the beach. Her stay at Kame House was the wonderful oceanside escape she had meant for it to be. But she wasn't just lying out there by herself now. Happily on her side and slurping on a pair of massive, wrinkly nuts while a meaty cock longer than her head rested against her face, Videl passed the day away with complete surrender, cum dripping from her holes and all over her face. she served Roshi happily, and as far as she was concerned, Gohan could spend all the time training that he wanted to; she was just fine over here, having more fun than if he was around in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a community for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


	2. Another Visit

When she was in the thick of it, Videl felt like she should have known that she wasn't going to be able to contend with the boys in any meaningful way. A big sparring day sounded like a good time, so good a time that Videl had taken to fishing her old outfit of the closet of her black spats and a baggy white shirt. She felt cute in it, and she would have liked to know that other people found her cute in it to, but the troubles extended out into her even being able to find a guy to spar with her. Gohan did for a bit, but of course he wanted to spar with other guys too, and she didn't want to keep him away from that.

But this Z fighter get-together very quickly became a pissing contest for the boys. A chance for guys with superhuman abilities to throw down, with the Saiyans of course showing off hardest, flaunting their power and their abilities. It was all just macho posturing that Videl really didn't have any patience for, especially amid the people who mystical powers or alien heritages. She loved about Gohan his humbleness, but of course the likes of Vegeta were anything but humble, and immediately began to indulge in a grand dick measuring competition that didn't in any way interest Videl or make her want to be around any of it.

When Bulma showed up to these meetings, she apparently felt much the same, but she had been there through a lot of the adventures too back in the day, before the space aliens were out in full force, before everything had completely gone off the rails. And that meant Bulma slipped into lots of old friend habits and conversations around some of the longer tenured of the group, a rapport that Videl certainly didn't have. And the only other woman around was, of course, Android 18, who was her own not-human superpower throwing happy to engage with the guys and spar jut as hard without them needing to hold back as hard.

The result was, ultimately, Videl getting left off to the side, feeling lonely with nothing to do and nobody to talk to, just hanging off by the fringes and watching the 'real fighters' go at it. She shouldn't have expected things to go like when she was sparring with Gohan. Should have known better.

But there was one other person hanging back on the edge of all this, not doing or saying much himself. Just waiting and watching. Videl didn't notice Roshi at first as the old perv drifted from the group, but she caught him before too long, lingering off to the side, waiting and peering from afar at her body, admiring everything he got a nice, longing eyeful of.

In the past few months since Roshi fucked her during her stay there, she hadn't seen him at all. And until this moment now, she hadn't really thought about it during the meeting here. But at home? She hadn't been able to get the memory of having that old man cock ravaging her out of her head. The memory and lust of what he did had fueled so many long nights of masturbation since, and she couldn't shake the joy and lingering lust that held onto her so tightly, filled with desire and greed for more of what she felt that night, for the chance to rekindle it if given the chance. And now, as Videl felt the eyes on her, she wondered if fucking this old perv wasn't the best way to make her boring day a little better.

Videl bent forward a little bit against something, sticking her ass out and letting her white shirt ride up over it, her tight shorts emphasizing her ass with a snug firmness that she knew would drive Roshi wild. Offering herself p to his gaze and allowing herself this moment of surrender felt shaky and dubious, with Videl certain she was about to take a slide down into the depths of lust once more, about to get filthy and sinful in ways she should have felt bad about, but she couldn't. She even gave a little sway in her hips, trying to urge him on, not sure if he was going to make a move and actually fuck her, but if he was, she was receptive to it.

Roshi admired from afar, at least for the moment, eyes carefully studying the position she struck, the enticing sight of her bent forward. His hand reached into his shorts, removed from even the slightest care for how many people were around or for how definitely over the line all of this was. He had a single-minded intention now, stroking himself inside his shorts and eyeing the possibilities he wanted to start playing into, filled with greedy lusts and something that screamed for indulgence, for surrender. He wanted to get his, wanted to satisfy his cravings and every vulgar impulse waiting inside of him, and he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

Little glances over her shoulder peeking at the action filled Videl with excitement. Roshi was watching her, and the motion in his shots and each rippling impact through the fabric making obvious that he was masturbating to the sight of this all. Videl felt frustrated and overjoyed, brimming with a filthy lust for more of this. His gaze made her feel special, made her feel beautiful and desired in ways that didn't make a lot of sense to her, but she welcomed it anyway. It was a wild rush of excitement and emotion, pleasures that came on strong and left her no time to think about what she was doing, just craving more of it.

Roshi drew slowly closer, biding his time, carefully approaching with an almost predatory glee, a need and a hunger that carried him on as he drew nearer, full of desire, full of lust, wanting to seize control and take what he wanted by force. Videl knew where this was going, every peek over her shoulder showing him coming nearer and nearer to her, drawing in with something to prove and a wicked indulgence, a greed that had him making clear his intentions and his every vulgar want. There wasn't any subtlety to what he wanted, a steady march into want, into hunger. He was going to take his, and he wouldn't be shy about getting it. it was the kind of man who Videl wasn't supposed to want.

When finally he was upon her, Roshi pressed the bulge o his cock against her ass through his pants, laying in firm and reminding her of what he was here for, a firm press and reminder of everything he wanted from her, an imposing threat that set aflame Videl with the shaky, nervous swell of heat and lust that came across her. She felt frustrated and nervous, fraying under the weirdness of this strong presence upon her, his cock feeling threatening and powerful as he said lowly, "Want to feel more?" as he leaned in, as he imposed himself upon her with something wicked, threatening.

Videl shook under the frustration. "I do," she confessed, twisting about in frustration, in a steady throb toward panic and heat that came on strong and left her feeling the intense temptation awaiting her. There was far more pressure and confusion going on here than Videl felt ready for.

"Tell me," he said hoarsely. She could feel him stroking his cock inside his shorts, his hips forward, the flush pressure against her ass forming a frustrating and overbearing presence upon her. It rubbed and shifted about, pressing in tight against her, leaving Videl to struggle and ache under the temptation and the panic of feeling herself wanting this all so badly. She didn't know how to contain these feelings at all, but they came on strong and with a marked lack of anything resembling sense.

The intense and vulgar lusts that took firm hold of Videl proved intoxicating. She needed more of it, and the increasingly uncertain swells of drunk pleasure and heavy, heady need all hit her just right, filled her with needs and thrills she had to seek more of, knowing only that she wanted that more than anything else. He was insistent, ready, his firmly applied pressure against her ass leaving her trembling in greed and surrender. She needed this, and her lust for Roshi's cock proved more than she could contend with.

"Ever since that day on your beach, I’ve craved your cock," she confessed. "I've wanted it so badly that I can't stop thinking about it. Your dick changed my life, and it made me feel better than I ever have before. I’ve been hooked ever since, and all I want to do is go back to feeing your huge cock inside of me. I can't resist it. It's everything I need, and I won't lie to myself. I want to be your slut again. I want to be filled with fat old man cock and made into a young, pretty trophy bitch for you." Her ass rubbed against his cock as she spoke, urgent and greedy, wanting to push forward and claim everything she lusted for.

Roshi's free hand reached up front, groping Videl through her top. "I don't want to blow my load into my shorts. That would make a mess." He spoke low. Certain. She knew what he meant completely, and he expected her to give up to him everything he asked. he knew she would, though; she'd already been hooked, and now he was just coming in to collect.

The squirming, shivering rush of desire and intoxicating heat that grabbed hold of Videl with no intention of letting go was all she needed. No restraint, no control. Videl had a hunger that needed to eb sated, an itch to scratch, and that was all more than enough for her to take hold of her desires by force. "Say the word, and I'll make sure your shorts stay clean," she whined, biting her li pas she pressed back against him. His strokes picked up their greedy pace, and Videl's head swam with foggy rushes of greed and lust that all demanded so much from her. She wasn't in control of herself. Not like he needed to be, but within that sweet, sinful surrender acme the pleasures she waned most, twisting cravings and desires shuddering through her with firm conviction and desire.

Roshi kept up his groping and his fondling, savouring the moment and biding his time before he took what he wanted, careful to tease her and entice her with a steady rise of pleasure coming on firm, confident, driven by a strength and a lust like nothing else. She needed to lean into this, needed to accept the pleasure and the hunger of embracing her every craving, desires and needs that she wanted to embrace and surrender to, nothing mattering more now to her than this moment of singular and intense pleasure.

When it felt so drawn out that she never thought anything but this slow groping would come, Roshi whispered, "On your knees," into her ear, and she dropped to the floor in a flash. He used his hand to pull his hefty, throbbing cock out of his pants and shove it forward, Videl's mouth obediently open to allow him to shove all the way down. He pushed into her throat, a wild rush of pleasure and commotion catching Roshi excitedly, making him groan and ache as he shoved his way down, filling her throat, stuffing it with cock and making his impression on her something that would last. She wanted it, and the pleasure came on hard as he imposed his desire upon her. There wasn't any time to hold back, and her needy shove forward was powerful, reckless, driven by wild needs and hungers she felt she couldn't possibly resist.

She started to suck on his cock not expecting him to already be cumming. She should have given the words he said, but as she felt the hot gush of thick, rich spunk flush down her gullet, all Videl could think of was how much she loved it, and she decided to keep going, sucking him down deeper through his messy eruption down her throat, determined to keep this going and to prove what she could do. Every motion of her head back and forth was an obedient push into more, deepening the lusts and her wild desires as she showed off just how much she craved his cock. Back and forth she heaved, bobbling along without care or control, focused only on getting what she wanted from him now. She was obedient, determined, happily slobbering on his dick and showing off her love of it.

"You should have given me a call. I love to give ice girls like you extra training sessions." His hands grabbed the sides of her head, digging into her hair and pulling her down onto his cock harder. If she was so insistent on sucking his dick some more, then he was going to eagerly and shamelessly facefuck her for her trouble. Wild motions back and forth kept Videl gagging on his cock as he flaunted his dominance, his power, the wild control and heat that formed the very core of what he was capable of. Every thrust pushed Videl harder, showed off more and more of the ferocious need and greed that he was capable of when he got going. Roshi was determined, careless, and his every sloppy thrust imposed a deeper mess of control upon her.

Jamming a hand down her tight shorts, Videl didn’t waste another second in getting to work at loving herself and loving this pleasure. She had to give in to it, her need to embrace the moment and succumb to her appetites doing to her things she was almost a little embarrassed by. Every instinct and inclination inside of Videl was to lose control giving up to this lust, to sate her hungers through complete surrender and desperation. Obedience coursed through her veins as she tended to the cock and accepted what she needed, what it deserved. Roshi's cock was tremendous and ready, pushing on to prove something wicked and powerful filling her with all of the dizzy cravings that Videl had left behind.

Back and forth her head rocked. Motions of pure surrender and deference showed how ready she was to submit to him again, to eb sued by Roshi and his cock once more, slobbering and slurping loudly on him, shameless and hungry, driven to simply give in. There wasn't any need to do much else, as the growing desires hit like fire, bringing something unrelenting and shameless, something that could be savoured and indulged in harder by the second.

"Ho ho, you've missed this." He made sure to ram deeper down her throat, pushing her harder, imposing his wicked pleasures and the desperate reaches of lust that he knew with absolute certainty he could take from her. There was no time for Videl to resist or deny now all these fiery rushes of delight; everything was reckless, intense, and demanded all of her focus, all of her energy. The intensity and the hunger of these demands made for something truly unrestrained, wild rushes of pleasure and satisfaction she wished she had the time and focus to pull back from, but she was fighting a losing battle here.

Videl had drool running down her chin and a look of hazy cock-addled adoration in her eyes. Of course Videl missed this. She was helpless, rocking back and forth driven surrender, giving herself fully to the pleasures of the moment, to chaotic and wild sensations unlike anything she had ever felt before, and all she wanted was to let it take her by storm. Jamming fingers into her needy twat and accepting the wild facefucking, she did her best to convey without words or motions that she was very much in love with his cock and had missed it tons, throwing herself into the deep end here and abandoning any sense of restraint or control. She needed to show off the truth and the lusts behind her need, behind the moment as it ripped her apart with delirium and delight. Every motion of her head back and forth rocked with something to prove, a show of desire getting stronger and more accepting of these notions, of what was asked of her.

"I'm going to have to fuck you more often. It's been so long since If fucked a ripe, pretty young thing that I forgot how addicted they get to me." He was in control with such firm and wild confidence that even his words weren’t already the absolute truth, Videl would have believed them. She was so hopelessly, sloppily devoted to his cock, filled with need and lust for the joy of him dominating her like this, making her crave what his ever word promised and made clear to her, and she wasn’t able to deny it. She needed this, and he was right; she was addicted to his cock. Thoroughly, hopelessly addicted. And she loved it.

Every wild motion, every slobber and slurp of his cock, was another show of Videl's careless adoration for his dick, accepting with shameless glee the pleasure and the surrender she needed to let out so strongly. Everything she did was forward, fervid, driven by a perfect mess of need and lust that all came on with fiery indulgence, conviction firm and frantic. She belonged here, and Videl knew it with every motion of her head, knew it with each jam push of fingers her sloppy, wet hole.

Another load down her throat felt like everything Videl deserved, let him paint the lining of her throat a sticky white as before he pulled back. She gasped for air amid sloppy messes of pre-cum and saliva drooling out of her mouth, dizzy breaths that had her burning with joy, feeling alive and excited. Ready for more. "Don't leave me waiting."

Roshi's smile widened. "Do you think you'll be able to keep quiet enough for nobody to hear?"

"Then cover my mouth with your hand. I don't care, I just want your cock. Even here. Fuck, I'd let you take me in my bed while Gohan slept beside me. I can't lie anymore. I need your cock!" She let out the kind of wild and senseless gasp that definitely said she wasn’t able to keep quiet, but it didn't matter; Roshi heard her clearly, and moved to swiftly get her into position for his indulgence, lifting her up and shoving her against the wall, her shorts and underwear coming down as her hand pulled out of her pussy, but rather than going away, spread her lips wide, let her needy juices drip from her hole. "This belongs to you," she pleaded.

Burning bright and greedy, Roshi pushed up against her body, pinning it down against the wall and getting immediately to work at using Videl thoroughly. His wicked interests were clear, focused, and he wanted only to take charge now, to sate his unrelenting thirst for her body. "I won't tell your husband that his wife's my slut now," Roshi bragged, carelessly shoving forward and stuffing into her hole with one firm thrust. His hand was, as suggested, right down across her mouth immediately, keeping her there and in place while he began to use her. Feverish thrusts back and forth showed off the truth behind his intentions, and there was absolutely no way for anything sensible or sane to follow this. Ravenous pleasures and greedy heat imposed a strange and wicked lesson upon Videl, one she was quickly coming to learn was all she really knew or needed.

All this time, Videl had been using her fingers to try and keep up with the fantasies burning through her head. She wanted it all so badly, and knew only the dizzy, fuck-drunk joy of seizing what she wanted inside her mind. Now she didn't have to settle for the memory of his cock, the real thing filling her up and putting her hands to shame, reminding her why this cock had left her so drunk and devoted in the first place. Her legs kicked up into the air and wrapped around his waist, wanting to pull him in tighter against her body as all her greed came fully into focus. She tried to speak into the hand, giving up completely to the jo and the smouldering hungers she wanted to, a wild mess of indulgence and lust that she felt herself completely incapable of resisting.

Roshi knew that Videl was in deep, that she was his, and his every thrust was determined to see that surrender through, to keep her submissive and helpless under his touch. "It's Gohan's loss right now. He gets to show off to everyone while I go balls deep in his beautiful wife. Forget all those boys, they don't want to spar with you, but you're having more fun getting fucked by me, aren't you?" He was careless, frantic, getting what he wanted out of this moment and out of putting Videl to work, her head spinning under this dizzy mess of pleasure, unable to resist the creeping reality of just how god this all felt. Every moan she let out as a strong show of just how sorely she needed more, how much she loved getting fucked, and she was utterly, hopelessly enamored by the joys she gave in to.

There wasn't anything sensible about this steady plunge down, but that was wat made it feel so god, what pulled Videl to give in like she did. She felt ready here, engaged and lit up with a pleasure and a joy like nothing else. She wished she had the restraint and care to control herself on this steady plunge down, but every push further let like she was out of control, unrelenting and desperate. Her hips bucked forward to meet Roshi's every thrust, giving to him whatever he wanted, a surrender and a submission stronger by the second, and he in turn kept her giving up more and more, losing herself to this pleasure as every dizzy inclination inside of her begged to be let out. Videl felt unstoppable, careless, filled with pleasures and desires she didn't feel anywhere else.

"I love it when a dirty old pervert owns my pussy," Videl whined, head rolling back as she drunkenly heaved against him, craving the pleasure and the satisfaction with just the sloppiest cravings, needs that felt irresponsibly over the line, overbearing, pulling her deep into commotion and surrender, a high panic that she'd be caught, but also a lack of care for the consequences of it as her ankles locked behind Roshi's back and she kept shoving herself clumsily onto his cock, caring only about surrendering to her most base desires and what they meant for her.

Roshi still had it, and he took out his eager celebration on Videl's twat, fucking her into a blind, senseless rush of submission powerful enough for her to lose all sense of her surroundings, to give in to the pleasure and own up to the wild thrill of getting absolutely ruined. She wanted more, and the needy thrills and throbs that demined the world of her continued to wear down Videl, continued to ruin her by pushing her deeper into this haze, a rush of messy pleasures with him in control, knowing what she needed. Knowing what was best for her.

The meaty cock filling and ruining her like it did provided Videl a completely wild and messy rush of pleasures too decadent and senseless for her to know how to handle them. She could only give in, and with a needy shudder, happily surrendered, crashing into depraved thrills and glee, a fuck-addled, cock-drunk rush of pure satisfaction to guide her down. She fell deep, hard, giving in without any idea of how to control herself, wanting to scream, but containing her need like a good girl, holding back from letting anyone hear her unraveling and the joy she felt in giving in like she did, a sloppy, slutty mess happy to give herself up completely. Pure, searing satisfaction brought on such a ravenous mess of unfocused pleasure and glee, things that Videl didn't know how to contain.

"IS your pussy all that belongs to me?" Roshi asked, his hands reaching further around, smacking and groping her perky, toned backside, making clear what he wanted as the trembling waves of need quivered through Videl, certainty and desire bringing about a focused and certain sense of what she really needed. The confidence he exuded was powerful and enthralling, as destructive and dangerous as could be, and Videl knew she wanted more.

"No, there's something else," Videl whined, biting her trembling lip. "Do you want to know what it is?" She tried to be flirtatious, tired to be sultry. But instead she got thrown by the sudden twist and turnaround of Roshi grabbing her and picking her up, folding her in half for a sudden and expected full nelson anal pounding. She heaved in surprise, not ready for the panic and heat that took her so wickedly, body trembling but a devoted sense of need ready to follow through with all of this, as insane and wild as it was.

As Roshi's meaty prick stuffed itself up her tight ass, Videl struggled to contain her moans, feeling the senseless thrill of getting taken and used that just did not leave her a second to think straight. A lack of clarity and control showed off the impressive degree to which she was utterly helpless now. Her body was under his control, and he took great advantage of that to lay waste to her, her trembling and her need getting the better of her. "We're not very well hidden, you know. Just one room over, there's people. And if they heard you getting fucked like a needy slut, they'd know something was up."

"I don't care," passed her lips. A shaky confession and concession that it felt insane to say aloud, but she couldn't deny it. The delirious, throbbing mess that she was being turned into by Roshi’s cock gave her such a vindicating mess of pleasure and excitement, the sensations pounding on into her without any restraint or control. She found herself craving more of this lust, losing all sense to the thrill of getting taken. To be used like this was everything, and Videl didn’t want it to stop.

"Why not?" The smugness in his voice was maddening.

"Because I'm your pretty, young whore," she confessed, a trembling, whining wreck whose gaping pussy leaked cum all over herself while her cock-stuffed ass struggled with the treatment that ensued. She was utterly hopeless now, lost to a pleasure and a lust like nothing else, and she was glad she couldn't resist this, glad she wasn't strong enough to spare herself the depths of this downward spiral. Videl loved these pleasures so much more for being a reckless, filthy whore beholden to them and unable to contain herself, wanting more of it as each step down she felt less and less able to focus, giving up to the bliss and accepting it as all she had inside herself .There was too much pleasure here for her own good, and Roshi was drawing out all the most reckless and vulgar of her inclinations, filling her with cock, with pleasure, with decadent greed.

Having Videl craving his cock made Roshi feel like the young stud he was in his golden day, clearly not yet out of said golden days at all given her desire for him. She was helpless and lost to the thrill of getting fucked by his cock, and he was happy to keep the pressure high, to wear her down wit everything he had going for him. She was right where he wanted her to be, and the pleasure could not have been better than this, a hopeful throb of desire and lust he kept up, throwing everything he had at her and ensuring that Videl wasn't going anywhere, that she would remain utterly his, unable to control herself or deny the pleasures that she was owed.

Wilder, greedier motions kept everything moving harder, Videl hanging in throbbing, heaving delight as she took all this pleasure, focus spilling away more and more by the second under the relief and the joy of getting used like this. Getting fucked dizzy and senseless. She wanted more of it, craving these satisfactions as she leaned into the pleasure and embraced the idea of letting absolutely everything go. Videl was helpless here. Hopeless. Stuffed full of dick and getting used to an extent so wild and so merciless that she didn't have a hope of containing it all, which gave her the distinct and senseless rush of satisfaction that she knew would be her everything. She wanted al of it, and had no idea why she could have ever wanted anything else. Back and forth she heaved, a trembling wreck giving up to these desires in their purest form, the hot and senseless rushes of pleasure providing her with everything she craved and then some.

The pleasure was ecstatic, and as Videl came, she was hit by so much crushing, senseless pleasure that she couldn't possibly contain it all. Her next orgasm was a vocal, unravelling mess of pleasure and surrender, and she wished she could hold back the sloppy, needy screams, but she let them out, trembling in worry and panic as she realized she had let loose too much noise. She shook, whining and shifting against this all, wondering what to do as Roshi slammed her down onto his cock and answered her panic with nothing short of a big, messy anal creampie. He held her down and filled her, made sure that Videl got exactly what she deserved.

But the sound of footsteps and a murmured, "What was that?" made sure there would be no afterglow. 

"Run off," Roshi said. "Take your clothes. I'll say the Nosie was me, and we can continue this later." He pushed his shorts up again and gave Videl a pat on the ass. With a panicked nod, the clumsy fighter grabbed her shorts and panties off the floor and rushed of in a hurry, getting away before they could be discovered and compromised. Roshi then acted casually, standing there like nothing at all was weird or wrong.

Bulma walked into the room. "Was there a noise just now?'

"Yeah, that was me," Roshi said, a big grin on his face. "Figured I'd get loud, and that you'd come around. You looked bored over there talking to Tien, I thought you might want to relive some better old times."

Bulma bit her lip. "Mm, I thought we were doing that tonight. But sure, I don't mind a quickie ow." Bulma let her shorts hits the floor as she climbed up onto Roshi, the old man slipping his cock back out of his shorts again, trading off one fling for another. While making young ladies gush and scream his name reminded him he still had it, it was during times like these when he could trade off one girl swiftly and seamlessly for another without them even noticing that he felt most like he hadn't lost a step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a community for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


	3. Birthday Distractions

When it was decided that somebody would have to distract Roshi for the whole of his birthday so they could spring the surprise party on him at night, Videl volunteered to do it immediately. She was so swift about it that she was worried someone would suspect something about her. She'd cheated on Gohan with Roshi twice already, and she was eager to find an excuse to do it again, but everyone was just relieved to not have been on Roshi duty, so they didn't raise a stink about it at all, leaving her free to do whatever she wanted for the sake of moving on to 'better' parts of the plan. It left her free to plan in secret her 'day out' for the old man, which was all going to be a thinly veiled excuse to get at his fat cock and shamelessly indulge in him while everybody else was busy and wouldn't pay any attention at all to them.

Once more, Videl donned her old outfit. White shirt over her perky tits, tight black shorts over her big ass, and her hair done in girlish pigtails like it was the old days, a way to mark what she was looking for that she knew Roshi would understand and immediately be all fucking over, driven by his desire to pound her raw. "We're going shopping," she told him, smile bright as she dragged the old man to the mall and left him a cock teased mess while she insisted that she had some shopping to do before they did some other things.

But Roshi's hands were all over Videl's ass as she looked at clothes on the rack. People were staring as they walked by, his utterly unsubtle grabbing drawing plenty of attention. It didn't matter; she was lit up with an excitement beyond sense. "You don't need any clothes but these slutty shorts you wear every time you want me to fuck you," he wheezed. The old man was as shamelessly perverted in public as he'd been in semi-private, and it made Videl's legs weak. She was embarrassed by just how much him being so shamelessly and aggressively a dirty old man pushed her buttons, but she knew she was hopelessly incapable of arguing against the idea that yes, this was exactly what she wanted, and would be every time it happened.

To emphasize that, when she went into the changing room, she took him in with her.

"It's been months since I had your huge cock up my ass," Videl whined, biting her lip and trying to keep it down as she braced against one of the changing booth walls, treated to hard thrusts forward that filled her dizzy head with far too many vulgar thoughts to keep track of. Everything Roshi did to Videl was a forward and aggressive expression of just what he needed, and she appreciated it. Respected it, almost. He was a dirty old perv, but he was one who always knew how to make her feel good, always knew how to push her limits and supply her with a dizzy rush of all the senseless, decadent pleasures she craved.

"This is what I wanted for my birthday," Roshi snickered, bringing his hand down across Videl's toned rear with harsh, vulgar delight. "This perfect ass pushing down into my lap. How'd you know?" he'd been waiting for the next chance to get alone with Videl, and he saw her 'birthday trip out' for what it was. Well, at least part of it; he had no idea there was a surprise party brewing for him, but he was absolutely certain that all Videl wanted was to get at his cock, and he was ready to 'respect' that as he drilled her tight backside with harsh, shameless motions. He knew what eh was about, and he knew he could get as much of it as he damn well pleased, throwing himself into the deep end and carelessly pursuing pleasure in whatever form it could take.

This was too much, but its deepest, most satisfying excesses produced something beautiful. Roshi felt powerful as he indulged in the domination of a tight young woman's desperate body, and he knew there was no limit to how far he could go in pursuit of it. Wild slams back and forth kept her stumbling, struggling, lost to the helpless fever and dizzy ecstasy of something so raw that he didn't care about holding back. Videl didn't want him to, though; the most intense sex she knew was slamming against a man old enough to be a barely-remembered family ancestor who a great grandparent would speak of fondly in passing. And yet, he had the best cock she'd ever taken, and she wasn't ashamed of cheating on Gohan as she sought out more of him.

The slam of his heavy, wrinkled sac down against her pussy was the only attention it got, but she knew she'd cum anyway. "You can do form ore for your birthday than rearrange my guts, but it's such a nice start, isn't it?" She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip as she met him and his wild aggressions, loving what he could do to her and savouring every wicked throb of sensation and indulgence that he supplied her with. Each pulse of shuddering ecstasy wore down her thoughts just a little bit further, left Videl ready to sink that tiny bit deeper into pleasures so decadent that she couldn’t keep track of them all.

Keeping quiet was a struggle that she found herself less and less able to deal with as she fell into the embrace of this mess, moaning louder and hotter for him under the weight of what he could do. It was too much, and she was stuck between a rock and a hard place trying to handle all of it, knowing with the utmost certainty that she wanted more, and that was really all she needed. Roshi put her through the wring like only he could, tugging at her girlish pigtails and evoking sharp reminders of days long gone, her senseless desperation leaving her with the singular certainty that all she needed in life was to give in to this creepy old man.

"You fuck so much better than Gohan does. It's not fair." The desperate pushes back against his lap showed off her desperate, hazy needs, the desires crashing against her with even fiercer and more reckless demands. She didn't know how to hold herself together any longer, but that was all slipping away into immaterial, senseless desperation. Roshi's cock was good enough to be worth whatever she wanted to do and however she wanted to give in, her fall as grand as it could be, and worth every second of it.

"Nobody wants to listen to me about how to pleasure a woman. All those men could be making their wives cream themselves at the thought of getting into bed with them, but they don't want to listen to me. But knowing a good, upstanding lady like you wants some real love gives me hope. If they won't learn, maybe I should fuck more of their wives." Roshi was letting this all go to his head, but as long as his huge cock was pounding into Videl as it did, there didn't seem like any reason for her to try and dispel these notions. She was having the time of her life getting fucked, and she didn't need to consider anything else, loving how he touched her and loving the fact it all burned so right.

Videl had to clasp a hand over her mouth to contain the raw noise that wanted to spill from her lips as she came. Drunk on the foggy ecstasy of this treatment, she could barely comprehend how good this felt, not sure how it was allowed to be so good, but she let it take her by storm, let the quivering rushes of fever and desperation push her limits once more, driving her hard over the line, and her own desperate, pulsating orgasm was happily underscored by the flood of hot, thick spunk flooding her bowels, making her babble and shiver as she almost came again from the thrill of it all.

Roshi held firm, buried inside of Videl, and in her dizzy, hopeless delight, she moaned, "I-I do really have clothes I'd like to try on, though."  
**********************  
After shopping and a trip back to the car to load the trunk up, they decided to see a movie. It wasn't really about the movie, though. Not for Videl. Roshi chose some martial arts movie that made sense for him to want to see, and it was his birthday celebration so she wasn't going to be opposed to that kind of thing, agreeing to see whatever he anted, knowing that she had very different motives in mind to get him into that theater.

She didn't take long to make them known, either. The movie had barely started--with Videl's interest already pretty much gone in face of such overbearing macho posturing from the main characters--when she reached her hand into his shorts and started to jerk him off. It was as simple and as straightforward as could be, her lips leaning in and planting kisses onto his cheek. "Kiss me before you cum in my mouth," she moaned, wanting him to really take her.

Roshi was happy to oblige, shoving his tongue into Videl's mouth, dominating her with a kiss that was as greedy and as forceful as he could muster, something that had Videl swooning under the excitement and the delirium of letting herself go. She felt happy to lose all control, felt joy in the powerless haze and throb of ecstasy that pushed her thoughts and her limits. She wanted more of this, and she just couldn't bring herself to care about controlling it all. His wants were clear, and Videl felt like she was a horny teenager again giving into them. In a weird way, Roshi brought out that side more than the boyfriend she had since she was a teenager ever could.

Once the kiss was done, Videl trailed lower. She fished out the old man's cock and got her lips around it, head vanishing into his lap. The theater wasn't packed to the brim, but it was full enough for this to be a risky move, which only excited Videl further, made her ache the opportunity to push harder down against this weirdness and accept that she was in a position now so wild and so brilliantly reckless that it felt too good to be real. She pushed on for more of it, certain only of the fact that she deserved this, and she was going to get every second of enjoyment she could out of sucking an old man's huge dick.

One hand held onto the base, the other grasping his heavy nuts, toying with them while she worked her head further down his lap in careful motions built upon firmness and hunger. She didn't need anything else, didn't want anything else. The passion and the forward fire of blowing Roshi in a movie theater spoke for itself, and Videl knew she'd never have done anything like this for Gohan on his birthday. It was a special kind of wrongness, and she let it fuel her. She was a cheater, but with a man who made it all the more ludicrous, and she loved every second of it.

The upside to blowing him at a movie as opposed to some other precious public place was that the movie's volume was so naturally loud and aggressive that it masked the sounds of her overly sloppy oral approach. Videl didn't want to be tender or slow here, didn't want to control her descent at all. She threw herself into ravenous, horny frenzy and cock-addled devotion with such immediate passion and desperation that it made absolute certain what she wanted and how badly she wanted it. Drool slathering his cock and paying ample, hopeless praise to the desires getting further out of control all showed off something truly wicked, the aimless and frustrated bliss that drove her over the edge in frantic and almost feral desire for more.

Roshi grabbed the back of her head and forced Videl down hard, pushing with greedy delight and a clamour beyond sense to really make her lose herself. This was too much, and its brutal lessons proved to be something that she didn't feel capable of making sense of, but she felt certain she was going to need more, struggling under the pressures and the worries of what kept her giving in. She didn't need anything else, happily letting this rip her apart and push her into something truly beautiful. The heat and the delight that drove her to the limit.

Roshi relaxed back in steady appreciation, his groans thankfully masked by the movie as he tugged her to throat him down, her gagging only adding to the pressures of this treatment, but it was a pleasure she loved more than anything. The pressures pushed her, kept her giving in deeper to aimless and frantic passions, her needs accelerating what she was giving in to and demanding that she let it push her limits. She didn't get enough time with Roshi, didn't get to see him often enough for her holes to get used to the sheer size of his mighty prick, and his cock was pushing her throat to the limit once again, just as she loved.

The sloppy up and down of her head kept pushing for more, desperate to seek out the excitement and the passion she kept embracing, dizzily losing herself to the joy and the aimless fire that wanted her to give in. Submitting to Roshi was all she wanted to do, and that meant letting her throat relax and serve his huge cock, meant accepting that she wanted to be dominated and fucked raw by an old pervert who had no right to have her as hopelessly addicted to his dick as she was. But there she was, sucking away, giving him what he wanted, embracing the idea that all that mattered now was giving in and letting go.

When Roshi came, it was right down her throat, painting it while as he held her down, let her spasming throat massage his cock as it erupted. He welcomed the messy and sloppy passion, the aimless confusion and bafflement leaving her to writhe under the panic and confusion. She couldn't keep her head on straight, delving into the deep end and lost to the excitement of what came with it, but she held firm, let him do what he wanted down her gullet. His load was one she was desperate and overjoyed to drink down, and as Roshi let her pull back, she did so slowly, whining, drawing back only to moan, "Do you want to focus on the movie, or can I stay down here a little bit longer?'

Rather than respond with words, he shoved her back down his dick again.  
*************************  
After ninety minutes of having his cock sucked non-stop, the idea that Roshi still had the desire to immediately just right back into more stood as a testament to everything Videl craved about the old coot. They got to the car, and rather than immediately head back to Videl's, Roshi dragged her into the back seat, getting her down on all fours and tugging his shorts out of the way. "Let's not go back yet," he said, and rammed his cock into her needy twat, hands seizing her hips and tugging her back against him harder in ready, vigorous pursuit now of every depraved flare of lust carrying him forward.

"Nngh, we can wait a bit longer," Videl whimpered. Sucking Roshi off for so long had left her soaking wet, her thighs drenched inside of her tight shorts, and the idea of having his huge cock stretch out her needy, desperate cunt set the stage a bit too perfectly for her to now seek the idea of letting go. Roshi hit her just like she needed, and Videl wasn't about to shy away from the chance to give in fully to what ripped across her thoughts and filled her with pride. Roshi was ready to fuck her senseless, and she was eager to find out just how hard he could go.

Her hips slammed back against his with desperation aplenty, the need surging through her as a throbbing desire to get filled and fucked and used carried Videl to whatever desperate heights she could reach. "It feels so good!" she shrieked, jerking back and forth to meet his thrusts and embrace what felt much too wild to help. She understood what she needed, understood that she was prepared to give in fully to something so beautiful and so heated that it felt almost too good to be true. Videl didn't know how an old man with such dirty sensibilities was able to charm her into dropping her panties and make her hooked on opportunities to get at him some more, but she gave herself wholeheartedly to it.

Roshi's smacks across Videl's ass were all but a formality now, a necessity he met as he pounded into the much younger woman, filling her up and savouring the thrill of pushing her limits. "Moan louder for me," he said, as the car they were in rocked a little bit from the force of his powerful slams forward. He knew he could do whatever he wanted, and he was ready to get away with this backseat pounding, certain he could have his way with her. "Let me know what you really want."

"I want your cock to break me in," she moaned. 'I want you to fuck me so hard I have second doubts about staying with Gohan!" Did she want that? she wasn't sure, but in the heat of the moment, it felt like what she wanted, felt like the only reasonable expression of things pushing her to keep giving in. The prospect of sex with Gohan never looked worse than it did when Roshi's fat cock was breaking her pussy open and making her feel like she had finally attained true happiness. It didn't make sense, didn’t feel right, but that wrongness only left her more fulfilled, more desperate to embrace what came to her. Everything Videl accepted was there. Raw. Powerful. A driven sensation of surrender and cloying heat to demand she succumb to her most base desires, to feral appetites and a need for cock so mighty that her own sense of morality suffered in the process.

Roshi's thrusts pushed her further up along the backseat, until her hands were flush against one of the windows, pressed to the door and staring out. she was a mess, her indecent expression blatant for passers-by to see, and there was absolutely nothing restrained about any of this, the passions pushing into deeper chaos and an excitement beyond sense. The desperation driving her further over the line was something completely beyond sense. She jerked back and forth with the excitement of a passion too unreasonable to help, and even as people walked by and judged her sharply for what she was doing, Videl kept going, caring only about giving in to the pleasure pushing her limits, wanting it too strongly to grasp and accepting that she was right where she needed to be.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Videl shrieked. She couldn't help herself, pushing back against these overbearing throbs of ecstasy that kept her needy and hungry, so hopeless and so aimless that she didn't know how to keep her head on straight. This was excessive and bizarre, but she felt happy to lose herself to it, moaning under the need and the ferocious desire that left her struggling. She didn't care about containing this, and she was sure she was drawing untoward attention to herself. It didn't matter. Videl crashed headlong into a pleasure and a passion too reckless to handle, awash in desperate desires as she let slip one more joy.

"It's not safe today!"

The news only made Roshi cum harder, made him slam forward with a harshness beyond sense. He came deep into her, throwing all caution away as he pumped her full of cum, leaning over her like only a dirty old pervert could to groan into her ear. "I know what I want for my birthday now."  
*********************************  
"If you want to knock me up, fuck me like you mean it!" Videl squealed, bounced up and down Roshi's cock with powerful thrusts upward demanding that she give in to the utter desperation of pure surrender. The ferocious rush of senseless desire and hunger kept her moving with aimless desperation. Her breasts bounced about wildly as she gave up to the molten ecstasy of getting drilled senseless, moaning needier and hotter under what kept her falling deep into this depravity. She didn't how to handle all of it, but she was happy to ask Roshi to knock her up, to let him keep pounding her pussy even though it was anything but safe.

After getting back to her home, Roshi dragged her to the bedroom and fucked her right there in the bed. Right where Gohan slept. It was truly mad, a wrongness like nothing she had indulged in yet, but she couldn't help it, allowing her marital bed to become the disgraceful site of something truly wicked. Roshi had a good chance at breeding her, and his obsession with trying to do so was something that she simply didn't want to fight, letting him fuck her harder and faster, ruining her thoughts and laying utter waste to her as he kept on pounding. She didn't understand how any of this could have happened to her and what she was stuck trying to give into.

But she didn't try to stop it. Didn't speak up, didn't fight against this. Didn't try to suck him off or insist it was wrong. She couldn't even think about how it was wrong, a hopeless, gasping mess of babbling fuckmeat pounding herself down onto fat old man dick and hoping he'd drain those huge balls into her womb and give her the goods. It was completely devoid of reason now, a senseless pleasure that she kept giving up to with drunken passion. She wanted this, and she was completely unable to deal with how strongly she was embracing it all. The wrongness made it hotter, made her even more drunk on ecstasy and surrender as she gave up to this all, as she did everything she could to embrace what was now completely beyond sense.

The thrusts kept pounding, rushing on rougher and messier as they demanded something truly senseless from her. Her body wound up for another crash, inching toward orgasmic fire and surrender as she threw herself harder into this. Roshi's cock erupted again, a hard flood of messy spunk pumping her full, making her howl and thrash under the reckless satisfaction, and she just didn't care about controlling it. She let herself spiral into surrender and accept that this was all she needed, that the risks were worth it, and she was awash in passions beyond reason, howling out for Roshi as he filled her. "I can't take it."

"Well I'm not done yet!" He threw himself forward, pinning her to her bed and mating pressing Videl right into another round. He was simply incapable of holding back how strongly he needed this, desperation driving him forward to seek something truly brilliant. The tireless pace he'd been fucking her for hours was one he found easy to keep up, as cum oozed out of her well used hole and she stumbled deeper into pleasures that only became more and more contentious as she accepted them all. This was too much, and her squeals of mad ecstasy expressed that. "You're going to be walking funny for a week when I'm done breeding you!"

But she was happy to keep giving up to it, happy to moan in drunken fever for what he was doing to her. Roshi held absolute control over a situation divorced from any semblance of reason, and she happily gave up to all of it, jerking along the chaos and the surrender of her needs as she allowed herself to lose all control. It was wrong. Downright insane. But it felt way too fucking good, and as his huge cock rammed into her, she happily embraced every drunken impulse pushing her limits. Cheating on Gohan should not have been this rewarding, but she found herself right where she needed to be, right in the middle of desires too feverish to be able to deal with. As she thrashed against all of these needs, she knew she was in a position to give in that only got better by the second.

Roshi had her dead to rights, had her howling for more of him, and he felt the power and dominance to carry on. Her legs trembled in the air, trying to wrap around his waist, but she couldn't commit to any one motion or any one position; she was too fitful, howling at the top of her lungs. "I'm never going to get tired of fucking a prime piece of ass like you," he promised. "I can't wait to see you pregnant with my child, right under Gohan's nose! They say pregnant women crave cum even more, and I bet you'll be crawling to me for more dick to keep up with that." He was certain of himself as he flooded Videl's womb, intent on breeding her with round after round of intense sex that she was absolutely not prepared to deal with.

That only made her orgasm more explosive. More desperate. As she came, Videl felt drunk on joy, screaming out again in senseless, hazy ecstasy as she allowed Roshi to fuck her to another orgasm. Pushed to the limit and trembling under all of it, her legs shaking in the air, she allowed herself to succumb fully, to melt under what was too real now to deal with. He flooded her once more, filled her needy tat up with spunk and left her completely fuck-addled, drunk on a pleasure and a surrender that she just absolutely fucking had to accept.

For a brief moment, as Roshi finally took a breather, everything was calm. It wasn't going to stay that way.

"Videl, are you in there?" asked Gohan, knocking on the door. 'We've been calling you for hours, and you haven't picked up. Is Master Roshi with you?"

Videl had forgotten all about the party, and about her role as a distraction. And trouble was now right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
